Another adventure to find him
by kyleenason
Summary: Things go weary when Cyrus ends up back in his bottle and is taken away. Will Alice, Anastasia, and the Knave of Hearts be able to find him after drastic events cause one of them to get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

"Alice!" Will shouted out her name as she fell to the ground. A pool of crimson blood surrounded her, and her breathe was thin. Will ran over to her still body and held her in his arms. "Alice... Alice, stay with me!" He shook her slightly.

"Will... F-find Cyrus..." Alice whispered with the last of her strength.

**Three days earlier:**

_Alice and Cyrus were finally reunited, happy, and content. However, after Will got hurt from Jafar's storm, things took a turn for the worse. Alice's first wish began to take effect as she too fell to the ground like her friend the Knave of Hearts, and was dying._

_Will bravely used the last wish, the wish Alice promised him, to end Her suffering. As we all know though, magic always comes with a price._

_Part of Alice's suffering, the rabbit explained, was not being able to be with the one she loved. Therefore, Cyrus was set free, only poor Will was imprisoned in the process._

_It took until the next day to finally locate the bottle, Cyrus picked it up releasing the newfound gene, will came out surrounded by grey smoke. _  
_"Will! You're alright!" Alice embraced him in a hug and he hugged back for a while before he noticed Anastasia standing behind a overthinking Cyrus. _  
_"What's she doing 'ere" Will asks suspiciously letting go of Alice. Cyrus' in depth thoughts were broken as he looked up to respond. _  
_"She helped us find you." Cyrus explains_  
_"Bloody hell... I want nothin' to do with 'er" Will spoke with anger in his voice but was interrupted before he could continue. _  
_"We can discuss this later on, but for now I would gladly appreciate my three wishes..." Alice was surprised Cyrus was so quick to want his wishes, and will just looked displeased as he snapped his fingers placing three red gems into Cyrus' hand._

_Cyrus had his eyes glued to them, never thinking he would be holding them himself. He then glared up at Alice with a sorrowful look in his eyes, "I love you, Alice..." he broke off, and despite her confusion alice put on a smile with his words. Then Cyrus continued, not reluctantly but slowly, "I wish to replace Will as the gene and have him be set free."_

_Alice's smile disappeared._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, I know they are somewhat short. Please comment and review! :)**

_A orange smoke consumed Cyrus as he disappeared into the bottle he had given to Anastasia to hold. Will fell to his knees as the new magic inside of him was being drained, a shocked look upon his face. Alice's fiery eyes were being wet with tears as she began too fill with anger along with sadness when three wishes appeared in Anastasia's empty hand. _  
_"Why the bloody hell did he do that..." Will questioned as alice too, fell to her knees._

_The no longer ruling queen stood frozen in emotion frightened as to how alice would react. Alice just stared at her... Silent. Finally alice broke the quiet and spoke with pain in her words, pain to have to say her beloved Cyrus was within the bottle again, "summon him from the bottle."_

_Anastasia dared not to defy her request and took off her leather gloves, still holding the wishes tightly, and summoned the gene. Orange smoke swirled around and as they began to fade Cyrus was standing there, the binds around his wrists once more. _  
_"Why... Why?!" Alice asked, "why did you wish such a thing?"_

_Will looked hurt, he had wished to end Alice's suffering, but because of him, her pain had returned. Cyrus took notice to his pain and tried to speak reassuringly. "I have been a gene for many lifetimes, I have grown accustomed, will was not meant for that life. I did not want him to deal with the imprisonment I have for so long."_

_Now Alice was really crying, crying so much she thought the tears would never stop. She ran to hug him, and held him tight, "y-you were not meant for this life either!" She managed to say through her sobs. However, despite her sadness she felt she would be alright, her head nestled on Cyrus' shoulder, when suddenly he began to disappear. "Cyrus, what's happening?" She cried out, then he was gone. She looked to Anastasia who shook her head. The bottle was gone..._

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello' world, this is the newest addition to the story. I personally, as a future author (hopefully) feel I'm not writing very good lately. I took to writing this story to help me with writers block so I would love if you could give me tips, advice, or your likes and dislikes about the story. Hope you all enjoy!**

_"WHERE'S THE BOTTLE?!" Alice shouted, tense, terrified, and filled to the brim with anger. _  
_"I-I don't know... It was here, and then it just f-faded away!" Anastasia tried her best to explain, but failed miserably, for Alice was not taking the situation lightly._  
_"FADED AWAY!? The bottle can't just fade away!" Alice exasperated._  
_"Calm down, I saw it. Ana was 'olden it in 'er hand when suddenly it began to fade away. As much as I hate to admit it, she's tellin' the truth..." Alice stopped the tantrum with the Knaves words. She might not trust the queen, or better said, the "old" queen, but she trusted Will full-heartedly. _  
_"So that's it..." She asked holding back even more tears, "he's just gone again... Just like that?"_  
_"Maybe so, Alice. I can assure you of one thing though, I'll help you find 'em again too." Will is just trying to reassure her now, trying to help her tears stop flowing, he hates to see his best friend this way. _  
_"But, where do we even start? We have no idea how he's even gone." Alice questions as she dries her wet cheeks. "For all we know Jafar could have him again!" They all just stared at each other after her comment. It was right, however, that Cyrus could be at the mercy of Jafar... Just not completely. Alice spun her head away from Will to see Anastasia still holding the three wishes. "No matter who has Cyrus, they have no power over him until those wishes are made," Alice looks at Anastasia's stiff face, "That is, if I can trust you not to make them?"_  
_"I'll try my best, Cyrus trusted me, so I owe him that much." The words claw up her throat, for she is still holding back her emotions due to the whole ordeal._

_Alice places her dropped blade into the sheath upon her back and began to walk, Will and Anastasia following._

_They kept walking until the sun set, building a fire beside a fallen tree, which to Alice's liking, hid them from any passer-by's that happen to be on the road. They sat silent, Will playing with the burning twigs and coals beneath the orange flames. Anastasia was still, her right hand place in her waist coat pocket, where the wishes were held. Alice was sitting, back faced to the log, and staring strikingly at her glowing pendent. "We will find you again, my dear Cyrus," she whispered to herself. It was soon after, they all drifted into a sleep._

_The sun arouse from behind the trees and awakened the singing birds and brought the once sleeping animals to life. It was a damp morning with dew upon the grass and the scent of the moist flowers lingering in the air. Alice awoke first, chilled to the bone, with no fire to warm herself. She then lightly kicked Will in the head and he groaned. "Morning time already?" He said tiredly as Alice began to shake awake Anastasia. _  
_"Yes, we have a long day ahead of us, and besides, sleeping on the wet ground any longer will probably get us sick!" Alice explained._

_So of they went, wondering through the woods like lost children on a mission to find their parents, but in this case the parent was a gene named Cyrus. No matter who they came across they got the same outcome of no leads or any idea where Jafar was now located. Alice's hopes were dying little by little and her annoyance of the whole situation seemed to be strongly recognized by Will and Ana._

_After hours of walking and questioning people, it was finally mid-day and that meant a quick rest and some food. While Anastasia, with her remaining gold coins, went to the nearby market, Will and Alice found a cozy spot right within the forest to light a fire and get warm. They sat silent after it was lit and neither spoke or looked at one another. Alice was still and glared intently at her amulet, when suddenly Will nudged her side._  
_"What is it, Knave?" She asked, once again annoyed. _  
_"There's something comin' toward us. Somthin' in the sky," He told her while staring at the flying object which was coming nearer by the second. _  
_"What is it?" _  
_"How the bloody hell would I know!?"_  
_"Wait... No, it can't be..." Alice stood shocked, hoping her eyes were defying her._  
_"Alice?" _  
_"It's Jafar, Jafar's found us." Will soaked in her words and took her arm and pulled her out on the road, wanting to head toward the market. It was too late._

_"What do you want Jafar? Where's Cyrus?" Alice asked with rage in her tone._  
_"Where do you think he is, Alice? He's mine now and all I need to do is get those stubborn wishes to be made!" _  
_"You'll never be his master!"_  
_"You are wrong about that Alice! I will have those wishes. You however, won't be around to see me take them." He laughed slightly as he took his staff and shot a spell at Alice throwing her to the ground. "Let's see you survive that, Alice Kingsley," Jafar said as he rode away on his magic carpet._

**Present:**

"ALICE!" Will shouted out her name as she fell to the ground. A pool of crimson blood surrounded her, and her breathe was thin. Will ran over to her still body and held her in his arms. "Alice... Alice, stay with me!" He shook her slightly.

"Will... F-find Cyrus..." Alice whispered with the last of her strength.

"We'll find him together, don't waist your breath..." He place his hand on the wound trying to apply pressure, but the blood wouldn't stop coming. "You HAVE to keep your eyes open Alice!" Will seemed to command.

Anastasia was walking back, food in hand when she saw Will holding a blood covered Alice. She dropped the food and ran to them, worry in written all over her face. "What happened? What's going on, is she de-" Will cut her off before she could finish.  
"She's not dead yet, but close. Jafar did this... Listen to me Anastasia, you have to wish very carefully to heal Alice!"  
"But isn't that what Jafar wants? To use the wishes?"Anastasia was in a panic.  
"I know that, but we can't just let her die. If's she's dead what's the point of even keeping your word to not wish?" He was at the breaking point, Alice's hand was loosening grip on his and her eyes were closed, worry for her overcame him.  
"I-I... I wish Alice to be at her best health!" Anastasia spat out as quick as she could, and feared she might of said something wrong.

Alice then awoke, her head lifting from the Knave's arms and sitting up-straight. Will engulfed her in a hug, and she hugged back. "Good wish, Ana." Will told her encouragingly, but little to their knowledge, a curse was put behind the spell and would soon take Alice as it's prisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever, I've had a busy few months. So anyway, this is my rough attempt at continuing this fanfic, let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

Cyrus awoke with a pain filled head and the terrifying reminder of what just became of him. He sat up cupping his hands over his face. It wasn't until he felt the surge of magic coming from deep within, responding to a wish, he looked up in worry. 'Where's Alice?' He thought. The recent wish from Anastasia informed Cyrus his friends were in trouble, but a way out seemed merely impossible. The room was dark with only a candle to illuminate its cold walls. A window was not to be seen and the thick, heavy door leading out was of silver. His left ankle was chained to the wall and the ground beneath was hard rock making every movement uncomfortable. He remembered now, the wish he made. He set Will free of the genes curse but only with a price of his own to pay. He remembered the tears Alice shed and how she looked as he was being summoned to his bottle, but who had taken it? He searched the room, looking for any clue to as who had him imprisoned. Suddenly the locks to the door clanked and it slowly but surely creeped open. A girl, one that looked the same age as Alice came in holding a small wooden tray with bread and water upon it. Her eyes were a deep purple color that reminded Cyrus of the giant lilac trees he had shown Alice. The girls hair was braided down to the back of her knees and was a beautiful silver color. "Who are you?" Asked Cyrus abruptly with a harsh tone.  
"My name is Aura, Sir." The fear in her voice was realized by Cyrus almost instantly.  
"I'm sorry," he tells her softly, "I just want to know where I am and who brought me here."  
"Oh w-why Lord Jafar had you brought here," she sets the tray of food in front of him, "he had me bring you, he says I will get what I w-want if I help him..." Aura explains, but Cyrus can sense her kindness and knows she must be doing this for a good reason.  
"Where has that coward Jafar gone now?" Cyrus asked, prying for information.  
"Lord Jafar told me he seeks three wishes held by the red queen," she tells him before rapidly placing her right hand over her mouth, "I should not be speaking with you..." Cyrus can just barely understand what she is saying as her hand is still clasped over her dried lips. He nods to reassure her and she turns to walk away. Her gown is white and flat, so when she leaves Cyrus can very distinctly see the trails of blood upon the back of the dress.  
"One more question, Aura," she stops and puts her gaze back on him, "does he hurt you? Jafar?" He asks concerned.  
"It doesn't hurt much anymore, sir..." Aura's eyes begin to water and she quickly closes the door and the sound of its locks being activated echo across the darkened walls.  
"I hope Alice is alright..." Cyrus hopefully speaks to himself. The only reason Anastasia would make such a wish is if Alice were truly in trouble. Cyrus replays the wish over and over in his head getting more worried for his friends and his most beloved, 'I wish Alice to be at her best health.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello' guests and fellow peeps of fanfiction! This is the next chapter, ready to be read and reviewed! Haha I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. I am trying to make them longer I just like separating it into smaller parts to make it more suspenseful! Anyways, I was really proud with this chapter so I hope you guys love it just as much as I do. I'll try to update soon, see ya!**

Alice was walking slowly, leaning on Will for support. She was fine for a few hours after Anastasia had made the wish but suddenly she felt sick and weak, and against the constant suggestions from Will she told them they needed to keep walking.  
"We should really stop and rest, Alice," the Knave spat out, "Not just for your sake, but for mine."  
"No, we have to keep moving until nightfall!" Alice responded sharply.  
"Why must you always be so bloody stubborn, I might as well be caring you! I'm tired Alice, and I can tell you are too!" He explains, Anastasia gives a quick nod toward them showing she agrees. "Fine! Only for a bit th-though..." Dizziness struck Alice fiercely and by surprise and she fell to the ground still holding on to Will who fell with her.  
"Bloody hell, what's wrong now?"  
"I'm just dizzy, that's all. I'm fine..." As Will helps her up Anastasia places her bare hand upon Alice's forehead.  
"Your not alright, you have a fever."  
"I don't understand... You wished for me to be w-well!." Alice exhaled as the Knave led her off the road and set her leaning against a large tree. The bark was rough against Alice's back but the pain from walking now disappeared, which Alice would not so easily admit.  
"It could've 'appened sometime after she wished." Will suggests not improving their moods like he had hoped.  
"Let me rest for a moment and I'm sure I'll be fine!" Alice stated irritably. Her pride was getting the best of her even though she could clearly tell she was sick. However, Will was glad she was just taking a rest in the first place but he won the battle anyway as Alice soon later fell asleep. Ana was gathering twigs and fallen bark for fire-starter as dusk came near. The borogrove birds, with their thin shabby-looking figures, were soaring above the tree's returning home as the sun set. Various little creatures scurried their ways through the grass and along seamlessly ending roads to find their warm shelters, and comfy beds to rest for the night, and to dream happily until the sun arose the next morning. The Knave of Hearts sat stiffly watching as the burning globe of light that illuminated this world and many others was falling silently over the hills of Wonderland. 'One of these days I'll leave this bloody place, and get a nice lil' place of my own to return too' Will thinks to himself, twiddling his thumbs and wondering of the endless possibilities of outcomes this adventure will have. He turns his gaze away from the darkening horizon and toward Alice. Cold sweat dripped down her face and she seemed to be shaking none-stop, her condition was only getting worse and Will was pained to not know what to do, to watch his best friend getting sick like this and have no idea how to help her feel better. In fact, it made him feel pathetic, but then he just shook it off, he couldn't be feeling bad for himself when Alice was getting ill. That's when he looked back, to earlier that day when she was dying in his arms and how terrified for her he had been. His hands were still stained with the awful red liquid as he had not had the chance to clean them, and Alice's purple dress was still proof of the incident.

By the time Anastasia returned with the wood the constellations of stars were already visible and the forest, with it's monstrous beasts, was dark. "Has she woken at all?" Ana asks shyly for she still is nervous from the previous ordeals and how much hate Will had shown toward her.  
"No she's just been sleeping..." He responds, voice shaky with concern for his friend. Even with a new-found fire Alice is still shivering, and if anything, her fever has risen since the last time they checked.  
"We'll find a way to make her feel well again." Ana encourages him, but he just glares back at her with a deep wonder.  
"Why help us?" He asks suspiciously.  
"I told you, I owe Cyrus. He trusted me when neither of you would!" Her tone is almost cruel, but filled with pain more than cruelty in the end. "Besides, all I wanted from all of this anyways was you! So with my kingdom in ruin and Jafar no longer playing by the rules of the game, I see no other option than to help you anyway!" Anastasia turns her head away in dismay after she's spoken, no other comments, just silents. Suddenly Alice begins to stir in her sleep, groaning as if in pain or having a nightmare. Will quickly walks to her side and places the back of his hand to her forehead.  
"The fever has gotten worse," he proclaims, "she's getting worse..." He then places his hands on her shoulders and lightly shakes her. "Alice... Alice wake up." Alice's eyes begin to flutter open and she coughs painfully before toppling forward being caught abruptly by Will. He leans her back up against the giant oak and tries to settle her pained movement.  
"Alice what's wrong?" Ana is now by her side and asking her just as concerned as Will.  
"It... It h-hurts," she gasps for air between words, "m-my head f-feals like... l-like..." Alice feels sleep creeping up on her, she feels so tired, so very tired. Her head falls as her eyes shut and silents beckons its way back into the dark surroundings. Will takes his leather jacket off and places it on Alice before picking her up.  
"This has gotten too bad, we need to find the rabbit and get help now!" He tells Ana. She grabs their small bags and lights a torch before heading off through the silent assortment of trees, no room for argument, the only thing left is steaming coals.

**Back to Cyrus -**

Cyrus was entertaining himself watching the constant flicker of the single candle within his prison. He could not tell what time is was with no window to show the outside world, and the young woman Aura had only come in that once to bring in food and drink. He felt as though hours had passed and still no idea where he was. The quiet, dark room was disturbed as the locks of the large silver door turned and cranked their way open. Aura was soon after sliding the door open and shutting it behind her, an extra candle in her hand.  
"Hello again," Cyrus quickly bowed his head in her direction then asked, "what would you like from me?" His only explanation for her sudden appearance was that she wanted something from him, seeing as she held nothing to bring to him but extra light from the candle.  
"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" Aura asks softly in return.  
"No not at all, if anything I need the company," Cyrus explains with a smile.  
"I was wondering, being a genie, have you been many places, different lands perhaps?" She questions.  
"I have seen many places, and been on countless journeys across the worlds, yes. Why?"  
"I have always dreamt of leaving someday, going far off places and seeing beautiful landscapes as well as experiencing thrilling adventures. Do you have any stories to tell?" Her enthusiasm surprises him, even so it makes his smile grow brighter and Cyrus gestures for her to sit. She sets the illuminating candle down and rests her back against the opposite wall ready to listen.  
"This is a tale of how a mischievous girl stumbles into a genies bottle and soon after becoming his master... they fall in love," and so he starts, the story has begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn was approaching fast and the group had not made it very far. Alice was only getting worse and the rabbits house seemed still so very far away. At this point they were having another quick rest hoping the lack of movement would help Alice rest, so they sat quietly beside the Mellow Marsh awaiting the next sign they should continue. The dragonfly's were soaring through the area breaking the awkward silents with the hum of their wings and a ever-so-often breath of fire. Will watched them with a tiny smirk, as much as he hated Wonderland, memories of his journey with Alice always made him smile a bit. He remembered when the rabbit dug his hole and how he had no other choice but to take his friends hand and jump into the portal. How they fell through it and ended up here, and soon later sinking, almost dying like s'mores. Things seemed easier at the beginning of it all, even so, no matter how difficult it became the Knave of Hearts was sure of one thing... He was going to help Alice.

Alice seemed restless constantly groaning as if having a bad dream and all night she was shaking non-stop. Ana was doing her best to help out, collecting wood, checking Alice's fever, fetching water. The queen with no kingdom left to rule and peasants who despised her, really had nothing else to lose but Will, her Will. That was all she wanted, that's why she got into this whole mess! So far the only way she could seem to gain his trust back was helping Alice in any way she could, and to her aggravation Alice still wasn't her most favorite person in the world. In the end she was doing her best and was actually worried for her sick "commander" as much as Will was.

"It's time we get going again," Will said as he rapped his jacket around Alice a little tighter and began picking her up once more. The traveled along the narrow trails heading off the Mellow Marsh and no longer needed a torch as the sun was now burning high in the sky. Their slow steady pace helped the fatigue come on slower but even in Will's arms the slightest movement made Alice wince in pain. The group only wished - without using an actual wish - that the rabbit would know what to do.

"What should I do when we arrive?" Anastasia asked as they neared the home of the white rabbit.  
"What d'ya mean?" Will asks in return.  
"Well the rabbit family doesn't particularly like me. Should I just wait outside?"  
"When did you start caring if people liked you or not?"  
"Since I began helping you. Not that a lot of folks appreciate your presence or anything but I'm sure there are more people in Wonderland who want me dead more than anything, especially the rabbit's!"  
"We'll just have to find out when we arrive. Alice is the first priority..." Will ends the conversation blankly, he just wants to get his friend better. So they keep treading on nearly dragging their feet on the leaf's and dirt below. Finally they come across the large tree known as the home of the rabbit family and Will bangs on the door fiercely with his foot. "Oi! Rabbit! Alice is sick, open the bloody door!"

After opening the door Mrs. Rabbit had a cruel reaction to Anastasia's presence but quickly resolved the issue by stating she couldn't come in their home then gestured for Will to bring Alice inside. They laid her on floor and covered her in a large knitted blanket so the Knave could have his jacket back. Mrs. Rabbit checked her fever and pulse before she started mixing various herbs together. The contents of her recipe gave off a distinct smell of mint and cinnamon that seemed to calm the nerves of everyone in the room. She crunched the ingredients together in her mixing bowl then added warm water to make a steaming bowl of the strongly scented medicine. She brought the bowl over to Alice and waved it under her nose.  
"What does that do?" Will questions intrigued and worried for his friend.  
"That's my job to know and it's your job to be silent and wait," Mrs. Rabbit snapped back sternly. She set the bowl down and walked back over to Alice who's breathing had steadied and opened her eyes... They were bloodshot.  
"Just as I thought," the rabbit healer spoke with disappointment drowning her tone, "it's a sickness curse..."  
"W-what is it? How do we help her?!" Will nearly shouts.  
"Only a person with actual healing _magic_ can stop a sickness curse," Rabbit cuts in.  
"Who is capable of that? A fairy? A random person?"  
"I only know of one person in Wonderland who has ever mastered the magic art of healing. She disappeared years ago, however."  
"Then what will happen to Alice?" Will is really concerned now.  
"She has three days at best," Mrs. Rabbit tells him while bowing her head apologetically.  
"I suppose I'll have to find that healer then! What's the name of this healer?" Will looks to the rabbits for information. He wasn't going to give up on Alice that easily.  
"Her name is Aura..."

**Aw now isn't that just cruel! Yeah I know I just made things like extremely difficult for Will and Anastasia but they'll figure it out... Or will they? Hahaha *evil laugh* So now we are back to Cyrus and this mysterious Aura girl!**

Cyrus had been telling the story in complete detail, down to the smallest smile, and soon enough Aura fell asleep with a grin lighting up her face. "Goodnight, my friend," Cyrus spoke to her before he too shut his eyes in hope it would carry him away into a dream.

*Screams* Cyrus awakes at the sound of painful screams cutting through the air. He looks around observing the room when suddenly he realizes Aura was gone. "Aura!" He shouts, but no reply comes. He sits and waits hoping nothing too bad has happened to his new friend. The only movement is the flicker of the candle, he watches it as it's the only thing to create any light in this dark cell. Finally he hears the locks to the door clinking and it slowly but surely opens with an unexpected figure standing at the entrance.  
"Why, hello genie." Jafar's tone is deep and filled with the evil you could expect from such a villain.  
"Where is Aura?" Cyrus questions him intent on getting answers.  
"Oh that poor girl? My guards are having a bit of fun with her!" A dark grin appears on Jafar's face as he says those words. "If you want, I'll be glad to throw her in here with you! I'm sure you could use the company... BRING THE GIRL IN!" He yells to his guards. They drag in the slouched girl who seems to have no energy left and toss her onto the floor beside Cyrus who is quickly at her side trying to soothe the pain. "You're not leaving this time genie, and be sure that'll you will never see your sweet Alice again!" Jafar turns around and leaves locking the door behind him.  
"Aura... Hello again," Cyrus lays her head on his lap while wiping her long silver hair out of her face. Her back is bleeding and he can tell she's been whipped.  
"C-can... you continue the story?" She asks him sincerely.  
"Of course," he replies, "The genie ran across the field nearing their secret place next to the large rock when suddenly she appears and leaps into his arms, they embrace and share a sweet kiss, happy for they have finally been reunited."

**Poor Aura, and can Jafar get any more evil! Haha hope you guys enjoyed! I shall update soon, so until then BYE! XD**


End file.
